Bombay Jack
|derived =Hit Points: 74 |tag skills =Mechanics: 75% Melee: 55% Chemistry: 75% Small Guns: 60% → 75% Throwing: 75% Traps: 95% }} Bombay Jack, or just BJ, is a claim jumper from Denver in 2253. Background Bombay Jack staked a claim on land near the path of an NCR railway, he then immediately started mining a path and blowing up storage sheds to deter people from moving into the area. When the NCR went looking for him they found that he had mined a huge area around his hideout. Before being caught he managed to kill at least 10 soldiers by shooting the mines around them. He had supplied the powder gangers with homemade explosives, and so to keep their source, the gangers broke him out of the prison train. Though he was caught again and presumably sent back to prison, it's not known how he got out the second time.Denver design document/3 - Bombay Jack Two weeks prior to the Prisoner's arrival, in response to some comments from Hardin, Bombay Jack flipped out and went off on his own, seizing a nearby claim and guarding it with explosives.Denver design document/1 - Area Background Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Defeat Bombay Jack at the Box: Should the Prisoner go investigating the Box, Bombay Jack will launch an attack on him.Denver design document/4 - Defeat Bombay Jack at the Box * Defeat Bombay Jack in his Canyon: If the Prisoner follows Bombay Jack to his lair, or simply stumbles across it he will start attacking the Prisoner. This is a much tougher battle as Jack is in his element with many traps,Denver design document/4 - Defeat Bombay Jack in his Canyon which potentially includes the extreme measure of demolishing his lair with the Prisoner and any companions inside.Denver design document/5 - Scripting Effects of player's actions Bombay Jack is crazy but not evil, as long as the Prisoner leaves him alone he'll generally leave the Prisoner alone.Denver design document/1 - Drama Inventory Notes * It was an explosion from one of Jack's devices that put Garcia in a coma.Denver design document/4 - Get Garcia out of his coma * If the salvagers finally attempt an attack on the Box, Jack will kill Murphy in the scramble.Denver design document/3 - "Bean" Murphy * He is of Mexican descent, and tends to speak Spanish when excited. * If Jack is attacked with a flamer or Molotov, he will blow up. If he is attacked with a gun, there's a chance equal to damage x5% he will blow up with the force of 3 cases of dynamite. * Jack has high Perception and a good ranged weapon, making him a good sniper. He will have laced the area with explosives, so he'll fire for a few rounds, then move, leaving the bomb in place, and keeps moving around from building to building, in pre-arranged niches. Appearances Bombay Jack was to appear only in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. References Category:Denver characters Category:Van Buren human characters Category:Van Buren characters Category:Salvagers ru:Бомбей Джек uk:Бомбей Джек